No Connection
by AnimeAmber
Summary: Cellular So what do you do, how do you act when someone from a long time ago, comes back into your life?


1Disclaimer: I don't own Cellular, or the characters, or anything to do with the movie, I wish I did, I do own my ideas and my stuff

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Ryan sat on the couch relaxing. Today was another day of doing nothing. No doubt though that Chad would want to go to the beach and look at girls in bikinis and try and hook with some hot chick. Chloe was the only girl for Ryan, even though she'd broken up with him almost 9 weeks ago. Ryan closed his eyes, he was almost asleep when the phone rang. He grumbled as he picked it up. "Hey." he said.

"Is this Ryan?"

"Yeah? Who's asking?" Ryan had dropped his last name along time ago. It reminded him of the past.

"I'm Natasha Bradfeild, and I'm with Davis & Sharon."

"Who?"

"Davis & Sharon, the lawyer firm your father had his will and things with us ."

"Look lady, I don't live with my parents anymore. So if you have something to tell them..."

"This is about your parents. Ryan," there was a breath on the other end of the phone. Natasha hated telling people this. "Ryan, your parents died in an accident, I'm sorry."

"Wait what? Is this some kind of joke?"

"No, Ryan it's not."

Ryan ran a hand over his face.

"Ryan I know this isn't the best time. But there are some matters that need to be taken care of."

"Ok." Ryan's voice was shaky.

"As you know you are, the next relative closes to your sister."

"My what?"

"Your sister Christina Elaine."

"Oh right." Ryan didn't remember her really.

"I'll send you the legal papers with her. She'll be arriving at 2:30 at LAX." There was a pause. "And Ryan I am truly sorry." the line went dead.

Ryan deftly turned off the phone and set down next to him on the couch. He leaned his arms on his thighs. His eyes watered and soon tears fell, Ryan sat on his couch sobbing. His parents were gone, the last time he saw them it had been bad. He had left, because, Ryan lifted his head. Because of who was coming, she had gotten what she wanted. His parents had dotted on her and he got left behind in the dust. Ryan stood, he went and showered.

(Hour later)

"Hey Chad pick up your dang phone."

"Yeah, what up?"

"I'm gon'ng to the beach."

"Alright, " Chad said. "Gett'n back in the game, find'n a hottie."

"No I just need to chill."

"Ok fine whatever dude. See ya there."

(LAX)

Christina looked around for her brother, he wasn't there. She sighed. And picked up her bags. Well maybe he'd forgotten. Christina hailed a cab, she told the driver the address as she got in. She must have fallen asleep, because she woke just as the car came to a stop. She paid the driver after she got her bags. Christina stood in front of Ryan's place as the cab drove away. She sighed and walked up to the front door and knocked. There was no answer. Christina shrugged, Ryan wouldn't care, Christina pulled a clip out of her hair. She stuck it in the lock and soon she was inside. Christina looked around, it wasn't that big, but it wasn't that small either. "Ryan." she called. Nothing, he'd left, Christina sighed again, well time to find him and let him know she was here. Christina stood thinking for a minuet than grinned, if she were Ryan and lived near the beach where would she go. She changed from her jeans to a pair of black cargo pants, a faded red T-shirt, socks and her sneakers, she pulled her scrunchie out. "That feels better." Christina said shaking her head, now to go find Ryan.

(20 minuets later)

As Christina walked around she could see why Ryan liked it so much. Christina looked around, she wished she had some way of reaching Ryan. But she didn't have his number and he might have changed his looks. Christina sighed, she really did miss her mom and dad.

(Half an Hour later)

Christina would have given up hope of finding her big brother but she wasn't that kind of person. She looked around, wondering where Ryan would go. Suddenly she heard something familiar, her heart started beating faster. The sound came from up in front of her. Christina pushed through the crowds of people going about their business. The crowd cleared some and Christina smiled, walking and talking to some guy, was her hero. "Ryan." she called, than broke into a run.

Ryan had been talking to Chad and had just said goodbye to him. Chad was off to go find some girl he'd met early. Ryan suddenly heard his name being called. He turned around to see his sister running towards him.

As Christina got closer, it was like it finally hit her, her mom and dad were dead. Tears poured down her face. "Ryan." she cried. He crouched down and spread his arms out.

Even though Ryan didn't want his sister to live with him. Something in him took over. He crouched down and speared his arms out, waiting for his sister. "Ryan." his sister cried.

Christina ran into Ryan's arms. She felt that everything would be ok, when he wrapped his arms around her. She sobbed into his shirt.

Ryan wrapped his arms around Christina. He let her sob into his shirt. He realized that she must have kept it all in and seeing him must have made it hit home what had happened. "It's all right, Chris, it's all right. Shhhhhhhh." Ryan said softly, rubbing her back. He felt her whole body shake. She was crying so hard.


End file.
